


She would've been ten today

by WolfKomoki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Connor remembers his first case very well: Emma Phillips. She was being held hostage by a deviant on the edge of a balcony and fell to her death. Today is September 2nd. She would've been ten today. Connor grieves.





	She would've been ten today

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit Become Human is owned by Quantic Dream.

         When Connor comes out of rest mode, and sees the date, he feels a pang in his chest. September 2nd, 2039. Emma’s birthday would have been today. She would’ve been ten. It was his first mission, and he’d gotten her killed. The deviant ended up falling with her, and he was too late to grab her. He puts his hands against his head as he’s pulled into a memory.

         _He’s standing on the roof of a balcony. A deviant was holding Emma hostage against the edge with a gun against her head. He’s trying his best to convince the deviant to let go of the hostage. He was trying and failing. The deviant jumps backwards, and Emma screams. He starts running, trying his best to grab the girl, and he trips, like a dumbass._

By the time he’d come out of the memory, tears were pouring down his face. He grabs the alarm clock, and throws it against the wall, watching as it shattered. Shit, it was his fucking fault that she didn’t live to see her tenth birthday. He gets up from the bed and unplugs himself as he closes his cord back in his panel. Once his panel was closed, he gets dressed, and calls for a taxi.

         When the taxi gets there, he tells it to take him to an android bar. They’ve been popping up a lot recently since the revolution, and tonight, Connor was grateful for it. The car parks itself ten minutes later, and Connor walks inside. When he gets there, he sits down, and orders the strongest thing they had. He downs the drink in minutes. It still wasn’t enough.

         It was never enough. Emma is still dead, and it’s still his fault. He downloads the recipe for the drinks: Thirium, Hydrochloric acid, and Cleaning fluid. Deadly to humans, a great way to get drunk for androids. After paying for the drink, Connor walks into a hardware store. He quickly found the Hydrochloric acid, and the cleaning fluid, and that’s when he left the store. He only needed a small amount to make the drink. He goes to a Cyberlife store and purchases some Thirium. Once he does that, he goes into a liquor store, and buys a bottle of wine. The cashier frowns when he sees the tears on Connor’s face. Connor leaves after that and walks to the park that Hank had taken him to.

          Today it was foggy, which was kind of fitting. Connor slowly sits on the bench, as he opens the wine bottle. He pours it out and pours a bag of Thirium inside. Gavin looks up when Connor walks into the park and sits down. He shrugs when he pours the Thirium inside the wine bottle. His eyes widened when Connor pours cleaning fluid inside the Thirium. _Oh shit! Is he trying to poison himself right now?_ Gavin is up in seconds, watching as Connor pours Hydrochloric acid in the mix. Before Gavin had time to react, Connor had drunk the crazy concoction.

         “Shit! What the _fuck_ Connor!” He shouts as he runs up to him. Connor was drunk in seconds. Oops. Gavin frowns when Connor starts crying. Shit, he’s never seen Connor cry before. What was he supposed to do?

         “You _don’t understand_!” Connor shouts, his words slurring. Gavin frowns, and now he’s drunk, great.

         “Connor, what’s…” He starts to ask.

         “September second!” Connor continues shouting.

         “What?” Gavin asks with confusion.

         “She would’ve turned ten today!” Connor adds. Gavin frowns. Connor’s hands were shaking, badly.

         “Connor, Connor. You need to _calm down_ , alright? Let’s talk about this.” He says, trying to calm him down. His LED was red now.

         “I _can’t_!” Connor yells. Gavin grabs Connor’s arms.

         “Fucking _stop_ it, _will you_?” He pleads.

         “ _Don’t touch me_! It’s my fault!” Connor shouts. He was sobbing at this point. Gavin frowns and lets him go.

         “What’s your fault? Come on Connor, _talk to me_. If not me then _someone_.” Gavin pleads.

         “Emma Phillips. I got her killed.” Connor finally answers.

         “Listen to me. This job? You _can’t_ save everybody. You’re gonna end up losing some people, and unfortunately, some of them _will be kids_. The best thing you can do? Is hug the people you care about in your life.” Gavin tells him. He was surprised when Connor collapsed into his chest, and sobs. Gavin holds him close and starts patting his back.

         “Shh Connor. It’s alright.” He says as Connor sobs into his chest. When Connor finally stopped crying, he laughs.

         “God, _I’m a mess,_ I’m sorry.” He says. Gavin just blinks.

         “Right, why don’t we get Hank to come pick you up?” He asks. Connor just laughs.

         “That’s probably for the best. Crying android watch out everybody!” He giggles. It was honestly the most depressing laugh Gavin had ever heard.

         “There’s no shame in cryin’. Fuck anybody that tells you otherwise.” Gavin tells him. He didn’t think anything of this, Connor just needed a shoulder to cry on and Gavin just happened to be there. Nothing more, nothing less. He probably won’t remember it the next day anyway.

         “You have an actual phone, or you just use that built in thing that androids have?” Gavin asks. Connor was getting sleepier by the second. Odd, considering androids don’t technically need to sleep. Connor handed over his phone as Gavin went through his contacts. Eventually he finds Hank’s number, and that’s when he calls him.

         Hank slowly opened his eyes to the sound of his phone ringing. Groaning, he slowly grabs the phone, and answers it.

         “Hello?” He asks with a yawn.

         “Anderson, it’s Gavin. Could you get up here? Connor needs you.” Gavin asks. Hank blinks.

         “The _hell_? Alright. Where are you?” Hank asks. After Gavin gives the location Hank gets in his car and drives over there. When he parks his car, he finds himself at Cole’s favorite park. When he gets there, Connor stumbles over to the car, and Hank sighs. Great, he’s drunk for the second time. If this keeps happening, he may have to start keeping an eye on the kid. Can androids suffer from alcoholism?

         “We’re gonna go home, and then you’re gonna tell me what’s going on.” Hank demands as Connor gets in the car. Connor stays silent. How can he tell him that he got a nine-year-old girl killed because he fucked up his very first case? Androids aren’t _supposed_ to be able to make mistakes, and yet he did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Both Connor and Gavin might be out of character in this fic. Oh well.


End file.
